See No Evil
by RickxDynamo
Summary: See no evil, hear no evil but will they speak some evil? Who knows. Paige is attacked by a mysterious demon and the other two must try to figure out who it is that is after them and their sister. In the mean time, Billie and Christie as in a sticky situat


**DISCLAIMER**: I am in no way affiliated with Charmed or any of its trademarks. All copyrights belong to Spelling Entertainment. The concept of this fiction, on the other hand, belongs to me and only me. If you wish to reproduce anything is this fiction please contact me and let me know.

"What do you mean you don't know? " Frustrated, Piper slams the door after entering the manor.

"That's exactly what I said. One minute I was having lunch with Henry and the next everyone and everything froze and I was flying across the room." Paige explained.

"And you're telling me you didn't see who did it? Not at all?" Interrogated, piper.

"No, I swear. At first I thought it was you gone evil again. It wouldn't have been the first time. If you recall the whole Valhalla of the dolls incident." Paige replied, sarcastically.

"Well, we both know that was Leo's fault. But that's not the point. Since you couldn't identify the demon we have to search for him in the book of sha….dows" Piper paused for a brief second.

"Where the hell is the Book of Shadows? Please don't tell me it was stolen again!" She panicked.

"No, Billie has it down stairs searching for any leads on her sister. You would think that she would take better care of her sister seeing how she just got her back. This makes what, the second time she was kidnapped since we got her back?" Paige quipped.

"Or third, but I lost count after the little brat sat my couch aflame. We better call Phoebe. We may need the power of three if we find this mystery demon of yours. "Informed piper.

The attic door opened and in walked a semi-tall brunette wearing a pink polo vest and jeans. She looked pretty distraught herself and all piper could think of was that she too encountered a problem.

"You all talking 'bout me? What's going on? "Phoebe asked.

"Well, it seems like missy Paige here was attacked by a mysterious demon. Froze her date and everyone else and supposedly tossed her across the room like silly putty." Piper explained.

"Well, what have you found out so far? Any leads? "Questioned, Phoebe.

"Not really. We have yet to pry the Book of Shadows out of Billie's hands. She seems to be really beating herself up since she , once again, lost Christie to a bunch of demon." Said piper.

"Well, in the mean time, I am going to go to Le Rouge and see if I can pick up a premonition. There has to be something there worth finding. Whoever he or she was that attacked Paige has to have some ulterior motive if he had to freeze the whole damn restaurant just to get to her." Suggested phoebe.

"Okay, just be careful. We can't afford to have you flying everywhere too." Piper said.

"Right…ok. I am off. I will call you if I find anything. In the mean time, try and get the book back from Billie; we need to find out who this demon is before he has a chance to attack anyone else." Phoebe implied as she walked out the door.

Piper and Paige left the attic to go to Phoebe's old room which is now Billie's. Once entering the room they noticed that Billie was no where to be found. Only thing the be seen was a note on the armouir.

On the note it is telling the charmed ones that if they want to see their witch friends again, then they must help them destroy Vermax.

Piper wadded up the note and tossed it to the side. Frustrated, piper suddenly bursts out with a lash of anger. Causing page to Jump.

" DAMN IT! What else could go wrong today." Piper asked, in a tone of rage.

The words left her mouth and barely had time to reach Paige's ears when a huge crashing noice came from downstairs. They seemed to be thinking the same thing as they made rushed exit to the family room. What they find wasn't what they were expecting…..

****

****

**Authors Note:** This is just a prologue to start the story off. I am currently working on the first chapter as we speak. Give me a couple days and it should be complete. Don't forget to review!


End file.
